Doomsday
"♫This is gonna be doooommmsssdaaaayyy foooorrrr yoooooooooou!♫" ~ Doomsday threatening Vetrix Doomsday aka Sullivan Williams was the unusually charming and charismatic yet highly evil leader of the largest gang in the world after the Kah'Awarakh invasion "The Moles". He appears in both video games and in the fifth and sixth edition of the comics. He used the opportunity of anarchy after the Kah'Awarakh invasion to steal everything he wanted and make his own rules in a world with hardly any rules so he created The Moles. After being almost killed by Sarge he was imprisoned at the ship. His weapons of choice are dual HK21 LMGs with drum mags he also owns a light sword similar to Vetrix His theme song is The Spirit of 75 by The Fort Knox Five ( https://youtu.be/d2GBL-HNdF0 ) Background Sullivan is a Jamaican, something he is very proud of. Not much is known about his youth. He grew up among many siblings he is also said to be the oldest of them. He is thought to have been shop lifting since the age of 5 and began his criminal career at the age of 17. He moved to Kentucky, USA When he was 15. He took dancing and violin lessons when he was a child. His mother died from a heart attack when he was 14. Appearance: Sullivan is noticeable for his very long brown dreadlocks and his wrinkled skin which is unusual since he is only 35 during the events of half blud. This is thought to be a side effect of drug use. He is a tanned man who has a short beard and is of a thin and bony figure. One of his eyes is pale yellow and the other is his natural eye colour, blue. He is 5 foot 11. He wears the common moles long brown trench coat but his has dark beige patches and a skull on the shoulders. He wears a long dark brown scarf and a dark brown tank top. He also wears a grey tactical vest. He wears dark brown breeches and grey boots and black fluffy gloves. Personality Despite being very evil and chaotic, Sullivan was a very cheery, calm, collected and funny man. He has a very keen sense of humour and always showed his enemies the light and the best in the worst situations. What makes him so special is that he is an excellent singer and even would turn whole sentences into songs to try and get his point across more. He would also use his singing to try and make the people terrified of him less scared of him. He is also a ladies man and a liar. Facts: * He is not thought to be the head boss of The Moles but the second in charge. The leader is unknown * Doomsday somehow posses supernatural powers, his face appearing in bushes to Vetrix and taunting him (although this may have just been a hallucination) and getting inside his head and talking to him. * He has killed a total of 129 people in his lifetime * Sullivan owns a teleportation belt * Doomsday is known as "The Smoke" by his men * He grew up in a very poor area * Oddly, He has a lot of wrinkles and has grey facial hair despite being only 35 during the events of half blud. This is thought to because of drugs * He had three girlfriends before the invasion (all of them were killed) Category:Human Category:Male Category:Antagonist Category:Evil Category:Charismatic Category:Chapter 2 Characters Category:Chapter 3 Characters Category:Chaotic Category:Caribbean Category:Captured Category:Spin-Off Category:Bloodthirsty Category:Gunslinger Category:Idiot